A Star's Wish
by nymphik13
Summary: CC has always dreamed of becoming a star,and star with her idol the famous Lelouch,when Euphemia li Britannia went missing,CC has to take her role as the lead actress.Now finally reaching her dreams,CC wishes that she had remained a waitress Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

A star's Wish

Chapter One: Auditioning as an Extra

Summary: C.C. has always dreamed of becoming a star, and staring with her idol the famous Lelouch Lamperouge, when Euphemia li Britannia went missing and C.C. has to take her role as the lead finally reaching her dreams, C.C. wishes that she had just stick as a waitress

* * *

"_Kring!Kring!"_

C.C.'s alarm rang, waking her at 6:30 a.m., lazily she got up, rubbed her eyes and yawned, today was just an ordinary day nothing significant and the only thing to look forward to was the smell of freshly-baked pizza and the morning news.

C.C. lives in a small room, with a closet, television, a table, a bed and a comfort room. She prepared a cup of coffee and switched the television on.

"**Good morning everyone!"**

Greeted a blond-haired girl, who reported about the glamour of Hollywood.

"**Since, the start of this month news has been spreading that Lelouch Lamperouge and his present girlfriend Euphemia li Britannia would be tying the knot soon. This news is still a rumour, but fans of Lelouch and Euphie need not worry for they would have an upcoming movie, to be released this Valentine's Day. Besides Leouch and Euphie are still too young to tie the knot, might as well settle with a movie for the mean time. Until then, this is Milly Ashford, reporting for JBN News. Stay tune."**

After the segment the commercials begun airing and C.C. went to her comfort room to bathe, while in the shower she thought about how great it would be to have everything.

"**Euphie is so lucky." **

C.C. breathed, as she felt the water loudly clashing her skin and hurriedly ran down her slender back, feeling chills as cold air wrapped her bare skin. Oh well, she's not living a completely sad life anyway. She has a roof under her head, though leaky, has food to eat, though cold, has clothes to wear though old, and oversized. She was perfectly normal too, no disabilities. C.C. had just turned 18, and is taking night classes, her schooling was almost over, and finally she would have lesser bills to pay.

As she wore here long sleeved red stripped white collared shirt, and brown loose pants, she remembered that her rent was due next week, and she has no money to pay with. She better find a side-line, if she wants to keep her leaky-roof up above her head. Then she glanced at her wall clock, and hurried to the pizza restaurant she was working at.

On the way there she rode a bus, seeing two girls headed to school reading a magazine with Euphie and Lelouch as the cover, weirdly she thought how much money they were given to pose for a picture. Probably enough to pay for her rent for five years. As she arrived her destination the moment she got off, she was greeted by a vendor selling news paper with Lelouch and Euphie at the front page. Geez, they were getting really popular, but it's not like she's one to spit at their fame, though she looks like she doesn't care about anything except paying her bills she is a supporter of Lelouch and Euphie, and even though Lelouch might not remember, one day she wants to meet him and say "Hi!". Simple, yet soo hard.

"**Good morning." **

C.C. greeted her fellow employees as she entered the restaurant. They were busy making sure all was well, but they also stopped and said hello.

C.C. tied her hair into a pony-tail then wore the dark-green cap with the pizza store's logo and a dark-green apron she then proceeded to help the others organize. Then she heard to girl employees giggled.

"**Hey did you know, the new movie of Lelouch and Euphie is having auditions for extras?"**

"**Really? Even for that the movie holds auditions? Woah, they really want everything to be perfect don't they."**

"**Yeah, the auditions would be at the plaza's auditorium at 4pm. Many are coming later, if not for the job at least a chance to see the stars."**

This caught C.C. attention.

"**Uhm, excuse me, Liza? Do you happen to know how much would they pay for an extra?"**

"**From, what I heard from my friend $55 per take, not bad though, for just walking normally at a scene."**

"**Hey C.C., are you planning to audition?"**

_Asked the other girl._

"**I, think, you're ganna do fine, I mean you're pretty and all, an agent might discover you and you might end up being and actress or a model."**

The girl added.

"**Yeah, C.C. you should audition."**

"**Thanks Liza, Micah, I guess I would."**

With that C.C. went back to work and smiled to herself and thought...

"_Hmm, money, a chance to meet Lelouch and possibly fame, what does a girl like me have to lose?"_

As C.C. shift was over at 3:00pm, she quickly ran to the plaza. She was surprised to find a long line of people, like they were auditioning for American Idol, and not as extras. But even if C.C.'s number seems like forever, surprisingly the line was fast it seemed like that the people just entered and excited, after about an hour it was already C.C.'s turn, earlier than forever.

C.C. stepped in and entered quietly.

"**Well, aren't you ganna say anything?" **

A man asked.

"**Like what?"**

"**Hmm, you're not like the others that try to impress us, and you look good too. You have a certain mysterious aura surrounding you. What's your name?"**

"**C.C."**

"**Is there any means for me to call you by?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Then what are you waiting for darling? Write them down." **

The man said as he handed her a piece of paper. Before she exited, she was handed a calling card, of the person who interviewed her. Then her shadow left the building completely.

"**Are you sure of your decision? I mean she didn't even look like she was interested."**

"**Precisely."**

The man said as he excited the room through the backdoor.

"**Suzaku."**

The man said as he looked back at the man, and removed the fake wig, moustache and eyeglasses he wore.

"**You go hire the real extras."**

**----**Meanwhile**---**

As C.C. was near her apartment, she wondered if she got the job, then she realized that she didn't even know the name of the man who interviewed her, she looked at the calling card and it read "Suzaku Kururugi". But after reading the name C.C. felt so unsure.

* * *

**Hey you might wonder why so short? Sorry about that, that's all I plan to release as of the moment, Totally not an expert on writing and this is my first time to try to write a fic about two very complex characters, so I need your help, every one, Please R&R!**


	2. Star Struck

**Gaaaaaaaaaaaah! I totally forgot to put a disclaimer… I hope nobody will sue me. Sorry about that, and yah totally thank the people who reviewed and will review and the people who faved and alerted me. Love you all… and I made a few adjustments, and information 'bout the story will be posted at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.**

* * *

It was sad, a sad night it was.

Everything was gold, from the floor to the roof. Fabrics were sown from delicate hands, and everything was built by the gods. The place was vibrant, paintings seem to come out and dance through the halls, light came shining through each crystal window. And even if gems decorated the room, it was sad. For no one was there to be awed by the gold, no one was there to feel the soft fabrics, no one was there to live with the gods, no one was there to dance with the paintings, and feel the light pass through them. The gems didn't matter though, they were all vain, just keeping their beauty to themselves, and their touch was cold, and if touched they burn us.

Yet there was somebody, as beautiful as the house, yet I guess, is as lonely as the house was.

"**Kring!Kring!..."**

The sleeping body stirred, and picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello."

The conversation started, it didn't matter how their conversation progressed, what mattered was how it ended.

"Yes, I understand. Good night, father."

And now it was just a lonely house.

* * *

"**Bang!"**

An angry young lady almost tore her door.

"Stupid customers!"

She yelled.

"Nobody left a box for me!"

She said as she threw her bag down, it was 5 p.m., she quickly remembered that she had her night classes today, she went to her room to get dressed, but then… her phone rang…

"Uhm, Hello?"

C.C. started she was surprised that someone was calling her, but if someone did it was probably about paying her bills.

"Hello C.C.,"

The voice started and it was very unfamiliar.

"Who is this?"

"This is Suzaku Kururugi, we need you at the studio ASAP."

The voice demanded and then hung up.

"**Blep…Blep…"**

The sound of the dial tone filled C.C.'s ear, then she wondered for a bit, what would it be school, or money? She didn't think too long of course she knew what was more important.

------------------At the Studio----------------

_(You might be wondering how C.C. knew where the studio was, well she knew because Suzaku emailed her about the location the night before, she doesn't have a computer but she was at an internet café doing a report for her school.)_

C.C. arrived at the studio and she looked so out of place. She was still wearing her uniform and everyone was in party gowns, as if they were going to the Oscars or something. As she saw continued to walk absolutely unsure what she was going to do, a door suddenly appeared right in front of her and knocked her down. Then a head popped out of the door yelling…

"Where is my pizza! It should have been here 5 minutes ago!"

As the boy slammed the door shut and looked at her it was then that she realized that it was Lelouch, she was star struck but of course she was expressionless that you wouldn't notice it.

Lelouch looked at her from head to toe and asked.

"Did you deliver my pizza?"

"No."

She answered easily. Yet she was still on the floor because her ankle was sprained.

"Hmm."

Lelouch just said and yelled,

"Where is my pizza! Don't you know I've been starving here, I haven't eaten for 5 hours now."

C.C. was startled, Lelouch was no gentleman, he didn't even say sorry and here he was acting like a spoiled brat, "I'm so not into you!" she thought.

As Lelouch was busy complaining and C.C.'s ankle was sprained, Euphie came running.

"Lelouch!" She yelled as she slammed Lelouch to the face.

"Don't act like a kid." She reprimanded him.

"But that pizza was supposed to arrive 8 minutes ago."

"Don't you ever learn? You're not a spoiled prince anymore having a butler deliver everything. Your pizza is there at the canteen."

"Do you expect me to go there?"

"Yes I do, and I don't care if you have a low stamina, ride your bike, whatever, but don't treat your staff like you treat your servants."

"Hmph." Was all Lelouch said as he rode his bike to the canteen.

"Sorry about that." Euphie apologized. Then as Euphie was about to go when she noticed that C.C. was still on the floor.

"Oh my dear, are you alright."

Euphie approached her as she helped her stand up.

"Thank you."

C.C. breathed as she was helped by Euphie.

"He's arrogant."

C.C. unknowingly said.

"Oh, you mean Lelouch?"

Euphie laughed as the both of them were already on their heels.

"Well don't mind him, he grew up having everyone do everything for himself, but he's not so bad once you get to know him."

"Oh,"

C.C. couldn't help but think that the two young couple was such opposites Lelouch being the snoobish spoiled boy, and Euphie being the sweet friendly girl, "Well I guess, opposites do attract."C.C. thought. Then C.C. notice the Euphie was staring at her head to toe.

"Is something the matter?"

She asked.

"Oh no, as a matter of fact, you're lovely."

"What?"

"Yeah, you have beautiful golden eyes, and you have a wonderful physique, plus your hair is so captivating I can't stop looking at it."

"Well your hair is pink too."

C.C. said without any hint of mockery but with a teasing hint.

"Well, yes I do." Euphie giggled.

"It's so nice talking to someone who doesn't seem awed by us."

"I wasn't?"

"No, you aren't."

Just then a brown haired boy holding a blackberry busy making calls on the other phone approached Euphie and said.

"You go get dress Euphie. We're about to film in 44 minutes."

"Okay, oh by the way what's your name?" Ephie asked C.C.

"C.C."

With that Suzako became quite and looked at C.C.,

"Your C.C.?"

"Yes." C.C. seemed uninterested.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, come."

Suzaku grabbed C.C.'s hand and dragged her, and lead her to the make-up room.

"Sheila, dress her up with the reserve."

"Oh, this is the girl?"

"Yeah, and hurry up."

Suzaku said as he hurriedly went to his way busy making calls again.

As C.C. sat to the elevated chair she looked at Sheila and asked.

"Who's he?"

"Oh, He's Suzaku Kururugi, he's the one who hired you, don't you remember? He was the person you had an interview with."

"oh,"

C.C. breathed, and wondered if that was the Suzaku who hired her, how come it was a different person whom she recalled.

-------------Meanwhile------------

"Suzaku."

"Yes."

Suzaku turned his back to look at the person who called his name.

"Is everything going as planned?"

"Yes."

Suzaku said plainly.

* * *

**Ah finally! Sorry it took me so long our computer broke down. Anyway hope you like this chapter and**

**Pointers:**

**C.C.-is an orphan, she was adopted by nuns, when she was 16 she left the orphanage and she is who she is now.**

**Euphie-She is an actress and came from a noble family and has actually known Lelouch and Suzaku since they were 3 years old.**

**Lelouch-well he is a well known-actor and spoiled, yet he is mostly mysterious here.**

**Suzaku-Lelouch's best friend, his manager, and at the same time the producer of the film**

**The film- The film is about two spies, working together yet at the same time they're competing with one another.(Yeah I know not clear, it's not clear to me either)**

**And that's all, please review. Mwuah.**


	3. Picture Perfect

**Chapter 3: Perfect Picture**

**Hey okay so I took a little time and this chapter maybe filled with long descriptions as a reviewer suggested it, I hope all of you will review and would like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass**

* * *

_Have you ever walked through a white hallway? Like the one in hospitals, minus the chairs, the people and the doors, as you go nearer its end you can see a bright light illuminating, yet you wonder, should you go on? _

_But what the heck, you go on anyway._

_---------*---------_

C.C. was thinking deeply with her eyes close, feeling the heat of the blow dryer run through her hair, annoyed by the brushes they sweep across her face, but let them do their job, for now she's at peace. Slowly she felt herself slip away, like into a familiar memory or a dream.

"_What are you doing here?" _

_A voice from the corner of her mind asks, slowly she saw light, she was in a meadow, soft, long and green grasses filled the scenery, she was lying down admiring the passing clouds, watching the butterflies dance across the wind, and she was holding a necklace tied around her neck, a necklace shaped like a bird. _

_Then slowly, a blurred image of a small boy appeared, his features weren't visible, just his silhouette. He seemed like a 3-d shadow, standing over her._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_He asked again before she could answer she felt a heavy weight place on top of her head that made her awake. _

She slowly looked up, she saw Sheila placing a few more ornaments for her hair, the make-up artists were also still busy putting make-up on her.

Sheila then stopped and told C.C.,

"Okay now, remove your clothes and I'll zip this tube dress to you."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, right now."

C.C. looked at the box Sheila was holding she then quickly pulled a tube dress out of the box, it was gold and she could tell that it was body-hugging type of a dress, it seemed simple but the beading style told her that it was carefully sown.

"I'm going to wear that?"

C.C. looked again at the dress, would she look good in gold?

"Yeah. Now hurry up. Suzaku would be here anytime now."

C.C. quickly unbuttoned her shirt and removed her pants, she wasn't so shy or embarrassed by being half naked. The nuns who took care of her, use to make them bath together with the other girl orphans such as herself, so she wasn't bothered at all.

"Can your bra be strapless?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, remove the straps."

After C.C. did as she was told, the gown was placed under her feet, and they easily pulled the gown up to her body. C.C. thought that the gown would be tight, especially since she eats too many fast foods, surprisingly, it fitted well, it was tight, yet she could still breathe and eat in it.

"Here."

Sheila handed C.C. a pair of gold earrings.

"Wear them,"

C.C. then took the earrings and carefully placed each one of them to her ears. Just as she finished, and as Sheila was just putting a few more lip gloss to her lips, Suzaku arrived, while still making calls using his blackberry.

"...yeah, what? That is absurd... You know what, I'm busy as of the moment, I'll call you later."

C.C. heard Suzaku said as he neared the make-up room.

"Sheila is she ready?"

"Yup, she looks like a noble. Don't know where you got her Suzaku, but she is star material."

When Suzaku's head finally peeked through the door, he was amazed at how familiar C.C. looked. But he was completely aware of the fact that she did look almost like a supermodel. Probably the plan would work.

"Well, C.C. are you ready?"

"Are you taking me to a ball?"

C.C. asked him with a hint of sarcasm.

"Kinda."

He replied with a playful smirk.

Suzaku held his hand out to her, and C.C. grabbed it. As they walk down the hallway, C.C. remarked him...

"How peculiar your gesture is."

She told him while they were walking to the set. Suzaku stopped, looked at her and asked...

"Well, what ever do you mean?"

Suzaku said copying C.C.'s formality. C.C. thought that it would be fun to play along.

"Well young sir," she started, as they continued to walk through the hallway.

"First, you held auditions for extras, which is a complete waste of time. Then you personally call, deliver and fetch a certain extra who you didn't even hire."

C.C.'s last words, made Suzaku stop at his heels.

"I hired you, didn't you know?"

Suzaku looked at her intently.

"Well, they said, you did, but I don't believe it."

C.C. said as she led the two of them down the hallway.

"Well, whatever gave you the impression that I hadn't?"

This time C.C. stopped stared at him and played with a twirl of loose hair hanging from the side of her face, she looked down at her feet, and then stared into his eyes.

"Tell me,"

C.C. started giving Suzaku an impression that she was flirting, but he knew better, and knew that C.C. was just teasing.

"Why did you hire me, and treated me with such importance."

Suzaku grew uncomfortable, why did( -----name censored----- )hire her again? Gosh, he really does need to work on his listening skills, "Come on Suzaku, think of something" Suzaku mentally told himself.

"Well, uhm... you impressed us, I mean, you impressed me."

"Was that all?"

C.C. asked him, quite disbelieving but there was something about C.C. that made Suzaku think that, that was the answer C.C. had expected.

This time he was sure that they would be late and so he quickened his pace, C.C. was having a hard time maintaining her balance as she was wearing heels and Suzaku, quickly picked up more speed, she grew tired of resisting so she just let Suzaku dragged her to where ever, while avoiding, a few tables, racks, and props, scattered along the hallway.

When they finally made a turn to the right C.C. saw a studio, it was half the size of a gymnasium, surprisingly, it didn't look like a studio it looked like they were having a ball, many people were gathered there holding glasses of wine that looked like champagne they also wore party gowns that looked like designer ones, they were all busy chatting as if they were really at a party, there were also waiters assigned at tables, cleaning spoons and forks, and refilling platters. Soft Music was also being played, everyone seemed to enjoy theirselves. C.C. felt the grumbling of her stomach as she stared at the freshly delivered pizza, it was oozing with chesses and she could smell, bacon, mushroom, and hams, oh how they tempted her, but before she can have a slice, she made it a point to end her game with Suzaku.

"Well, I know you didn't hire me."

C.C. said as she released her hand from Suzaku's arm.

"The man, who hired me said, he hired me because I didn't try to impress him."

C.C. finally wore a smile, and said.

"Can I enjoy the party now?"

Suzaku stared at her quite serious and replied---

"No, not quite,"

He said as he again grabbed C.C.'s arm and dragged her inside the glittering set, filled with tapestries, long tables covered with red table cloths and filled with food, crystal chandeliers also hung above, the place looked like a ball room, and C.C. wondered how much it cost the production for just this set. Wow, was that all she thinks about? Suzaku was annoying her she flls like she's going to stumble any minute now.

"Well, I can walk."

C.C. said to Suzaku, as he continued to drag her to a man, holding papers and arguing with a few staff.

"I know you can."

He calmly replied as he continued to drag her.

"Why won't you let go?"

C.C. said annoyed, ugh! Do all showbiz persons need to be so weird?

"Cuz were wasting time."

C.C. just sighed and let Suzaku do as he pleases. Then Suzaku's paced seemed to have slowed as they approached the white-haired man, he was also wearing all white and carried a bunch of papers while talking to a blue haired lady, that looked like she was going to a board-meeting. (I mean, black formal suit, with matching black4 inches tall stilettos, a nicely tied hair, simple but attractive jewellery , light but captivating make-up and last but finally not the least, a suitcase) doesn't she look busy.

"Uhm, excuse me Lloyd."

The white-haired man suddenly looked at them, he was wearing glasses and surprisingly his hair wasn't really white it was actually light blue. Then Lloyd looked at Suzaku then at C.C. he first looked at her from top to bottom. Then after examining her he finally smiled.

"So this is the girl?"

C.C. flinched a little, why does everyone seem to tell her that?

"Yup. Tell her everything that she needs to do cuz I still need to go fetch my friends."

Just as Suzaku, turned and headed back his cell phone rang.

"Hello."

C.C. heard Suzaku said and slowly she could hear no more, he was on his way.

When C.C. glanced back at Lloyd, he was again staring at her.

"What's the matter?"

She asked Lloyd.

"Oh no, nothing." He said and went to look at the bunch of papers he held awhile ago. C.C. didn't know what she is going to do here, so she was about to ask Lloyd when he suddenly blurted out...

"Do you know how to act?"

He asked, staring at her, demanding for an answer. C.C. then smirked and replied...

"Well, it depends... on how much you're willing to pay."

* * *

"yeah, the package has just been delivered."

Suzaku said as he continued walking pass through the dark corridor.

"Do you actually think she can pull it together?"

He asked in a whisper to the person he was talking to on the phone.

"What exactly is your plan, anyway? ... I know you told me but why.... Ugh! Fine, we'll talk later."

Suzaku said as he ended the call and knocked at Euphie's door. It was a white door with a pinks shiny star.

"Coming!"

Suzaku heard her yell out. She finally opened the door, she was wearing a simple lavender coloured dress with lavender flowers wrapping her right shoulder, it was a simple dress, yet it fitted her perfectly. Her hair was also tied into a bun by a lavender coloured ornament. Euphie hugged him tightly. He then responded to the hug. She then whispered to his ear.

"It's been a long time since I hugged you, why did you stop hanging with me? You won't even come to ride horses with me and Lelouch on Saturdays, we used to do those things together, remember?"

Euphie still kept on hugging him tightly, she finally released her hugged, and looked up at him and smiled.

"Just because Lelouch and I are together, doesn't mean we have to stop being friends."

She said, and looked at him intently now.

"Say you'd join us this Saturday."

She commanded with the tone of playfulness that she had use on them when they were still the kids who played at the vast meadows, and gardens.

"I was just busy." He replied instead.

"Promise me, Suzaku."

Euphie said more intently now.

"I... if I could, I would."

He said, and turned his back on her.

Euphie then looked at the ground and followed him.

"You're always busy."

She sighed and remarked at him.

"Well, we're not kids anymore. We have to learn that playing games is not our priorities."

He told her while still walking down the dark corridors, and they were quite until, they reached the set. He then looked at Euphie and said.

"Lelouch said he's almost here, you go to Lloyd now and perform a last minute rehearsal. I better go now, and talk with the board, it seems Villeta can't portray her role."

Suzaku said as he dialled a few numbers and called a few more people. Euphie just watched the shadow of her friend fade into the dark corridors and looked at the bright and shinning ballroom set. She smiled to herself. But it wasn't a happy smile. She felt her face warming up and her eyesight was blurring. Finally a small tear fell. She then whispered to herself.

"I just want everything to go back to the way it used to be."

* * *

"So that's it?"

C.C. asked Lyold.

"Yeah, can you do that?"

"As I said, how much are you willing to pay?"

"If you execute it perfectly $150, if you exceed my expectation let's say $220. Is that good enough for you?"

C.C. pretended that she was thinking deeply. And then she finally gave Lloyd a smirk, and said...

"I do have one more favour."

She said.

"Fine, what is it?"

"When we're done here, can I have all the uneaten pizzas?"

"Fine, who would want those pizzas anyway?"

"Oh, I would."

C.C. said as she traced Lloyd's eyebrows, and pushed his eye glasses back.

"Tell the waiter to keep all the boxes on hold."

She said as she gave him a sly smile. Just then...

"I can't believe it? You're willing to give her all the pizzas, I thought we were friends Llyod."

Lelouch said as he went down his bike, along with Euphie.

"How can you do that?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd be interested in those pizzas, Lelouch."

Lloyd said quite worried.

"Do you know I personally ordered some of those pizzas and you're just going to give it to her? How could you? I want those pizzas!"

Lelouch said as he neared Llyold while pulling up the black leather sleeves of his party suit.

"I want those pizzas..."

Lelouch said in a deep voice.

"If I don't get it, I'm going to call up my bodyguards and have you-"

Lelouch wasn't able to finish his threat for Euphie punched his head.

"**Bang!"**

"Ouch! That hurt Euphie, you might endanger my cerebellum, I might not use my brain anymore you know."

Lelouch said while feeling the back of his head, he wondered if it was bleeding.

"Well, that's okay, you don't actually use it anyway."

Euphie reasoned out as she flexed her phalanges.

C.C. just stared at the both of them, she was clearly amused by the two lovebirds, she secretly thought if anyone captured this moment and would feature it a those blooper scenes by the end of the film.

"What, do you mean I don't use it, mind you, I've won all chess competitions I ever joined, I am top of the class, and I run 1/3 of the operations of our company, even my older brother ain't a match to me."

Lelouch bragged while dusting his sleeves.

C.C. thought, "Oh you think so, careful Lelouch, you might lose your girlfriend with that attitude of yours. No wonder, Euphie said you didn't use your brain."

"Well, who knows, you might have paid your competitors to intentionally loose to you, besides our school is afraid of your father, he's part of the board of directors remember? Oh please, your older brother isn't really a match to you, he went and joined the army remember, he has no interest in your businesses. And lastly, what kind of bold, noble, and smart, a guy would threaten his own director, and plus, he isn't really much of a threat for he's too lazy to even go to the gym and to afraid to hit the man and therefore would rather see his body guards beat his director up. Hmm, a smart guy indeed."

Euphie said, while smirking, and C.C. thought she could have not agreed better, and if she may add he was incredibly rich enough to buy all the pizza stores all over the city, and here he was arguing for a few boxes of it, my, Lelouch needs to go back to school, or rather go to the Hospital. Lelouch might be right though, probably Euphie had been hitting his head to long now, that he can no longer think. C.C. was distracted from her thoughts when Lelouch blurted out.

"and to think that you were supposed to be my girlfriend, aren't you suppose to be agreeing with me?"

Oh, Lelouch, you're so shallow, may the doctors cure your cerebellum.

C.C. thought and secretly laughed.

"Well, I don't like what you're doing, and you might want to try to reflect on your last words, cuz I might not be your girlfriend anymore if you continue to act like that."

Euphie spatted and for awhile they were glaring at each other that is until, Suzaku arrived.

"Not again. What is it this time?"

Suzaku said as he rubbed his forehead, he gave C.C. an impression that probably Lelouch and Euphie had been arguing a lot, Hmm, do all lovebirds bicker like small children?

"Well he started it!" Euphie yelled at Lelouch, Lelouch looked like a troubled puppy and begun to mumble up gibberish, and he finally made up his mind on what he was going to say.

"Well she started it!" Lelouch said pointing at C.C.,

C.C. was first startled and then smiled.

"Fine, I started it."

C.C. admitted.

* * *

**Okay, I just started and finish this one today, I know it's too early for an update but I don't really want to waste time so I'm posting it. Sorry if I don't really write too well, as I said, I'm still learning. Please do review, and suggestions would be well-love ( I still don't have a clear ending and the plot is still on the line, so I would likely consider all your suggestions)... Please,Please do review, love you all, and yeah looking forward to criticisms. Mwuah.**


	4. Behind the Scences

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

Remarks are found bellow.

* * *

Chapter 4: Behind the Scenes

"…_I felt like I was watching a movie… _

_A movie whose real story, happened behind the scenes…"_

* * *

**-(-_-)---C.C.'s P.O.V.---(-_-)-**

'Click'

The lock turned as the key entered its cavity. Cold pizza boxes lay across the grey narrow hallway. As the door welcomed C.C. with a silent creaking sound , she felt a certain relief to be home.

She then slowly carried the boxes of pizza and laid them on top of her wooden coffee table; that lays beside her bed and in front of her small window. She then pulled the white thin curtains of the window to reveal the small painting of the city at 2 a.m., surprisingly it was a full moon. There were only a few stars that decorated the deep blue of the night silk. The city was still awake, as if still singing a song. A song compose, of rushing cars, howls of dogs, the walks of cats on top of the roofs, the cold wind visiting the city and disturbing idle objects that it can easily defeat (C.C. could hear their defeat), and even the sound of silence. Indeed, she was hearing the performance of an orchestra.

Feeling exhausted C.C. lets herself fall on top of the hard squeaking bed. Her back felt pain as the hard bed and the coarse mattress touched her delicate back. Yet at least, it wasn't stone.

C.C. lets her naked hands rub against her cold mattress, thinking the cold has brought a feeling of comfort to her. Slowly her hands griped her thin scarf intertwined across her neck, she then untangled it, but didn't remove it from her neck. As if it was a snake, C.C. felt relief knowing that her neck was bare.

She then unbuttoned the buttons of the coat that hang over her body, yet she also didn't remove it. It was warm even if the coat wasn't heavy. The buttons were hard as if made from gold, it was also leather with velvet. It was a brown leather jacket. It was probably expensive as well. Why wouldn't it be? It wasn't hers anyway, for she could never afford such luxury, perhaps not even its buttons. C.C. decided to not take it off till morning, for she found its warmth overwhelming and comforting. She'll sleep with it tonight, and would let her body feel its warmth, for tomorrow she would return it to its owner. It was borrowed, just like everything in her life.

The city seemed to have quieted down, as if to help her sleep, but even if fatigued laid beside her, and slowly wrapping its arms around her she didn't want to sleep yet. She closed her eyes as if preparing for a movie. She slowly entered the theatre of her mind and watched the film of her latest memory…

------------Earlier yesterday------------

I was smirking by myself, for I couldn't laugh. Funny how the orange tape that divides the set and the scene that was unfolding in front of my eyes, seemed to have worked its magic. The world behind me that was composed of glittering lights, elegant gowns, merry-making, music, band, dances and glasses of champagne seemed oblivious of the world beyond the orange line. While the people behind me were asleep in their make-believe world, I felt like I was watching a movie…a movie whose real story, happened behind the scenes. I was their only audience, and I found myself quite entertained.

I felt the thrill of an average movie watcher. The feeling of being involve in it, even though we know that it wasn't real. As if to open another scene, a well composed character steps in; Suzaku. Just as the movie progressed I found myself in conflict with the main character; Lelouch. Surprisingly he was blaming me for all his misfortune. How interesting. Thus this means that I am now the villain? Oh how wonderful this world of moving picture is. At first I was an audience, now I am the villain. Everyone seemed to be dumbfounded, yet I can see it in their eyes that they expect me to deny it, yet I was too amused. I wonder how my involvement would change the script?

"Fine, I started it."

I admitted, surrendering to the accuser, yet, not fully.

For a moment the scene seemed to have quieted down, as if everyone has forgotten their lines. And I waited patiently for the silence to pass, and as if to spare me from the agony of waiting a loud 'smack' was heard, spilling red paint at the side of Lelouch's face. The painter you may ask? Well, it was Suzaku.

"Play times over, Lelouch."

I was stupefied. I took a glance at the people surrounding me, yet it seemed that it was only I who was confused. The party behind me still continued, it was oblivious to this world. I stood there waiting, waiting for the main character's actions, for I know that now, I was again an audience. For a moment we seemed like statues, unmoving and emotionless. After what seemed like an eternity, Lelouch stirred. He slowly turned his head. His eyes were looking down, as he raised the back of his hand to feel the red spot the lingered across his left check. I couldn't see what expression he wore, but he seemed o remain calm.

I simply glance at Suzaku. He too didn't seem bothered. There in front of me, Euphie was just standing. She was standing with one hand dangling freely from her side, and the other feeling her brow, she seemed relieve. Which was quite, odd? Even the white-haired (I mean blue-haired) director didn't seem like he care, for he was now busy preparing his team for filming the scenes.

My facial features were stiff. I bet I too looked like it was completely normal for Suzaku to punch Lelouch. Funny how my face maintains a certain, strength, dignity, and composure that hides my emotions. I was troubled. What was going on?

After 30 seconds, I saw a small smirk flashed across Lelouch's face. How can he still smile after being punched? Was he taking drugs or something? Oh well, why bother?

"Thank you, Suzaku."

Lelouch said while still smiling, and now has dropped his hand to his side. Hmm, he is very polite.

"About time you woke up."

Euphie remarked as she turned to go and review her script.

"Try not to enjoy yourself too much, Lelouch."

Suzaku said as he turned and sat a chair beside Lloyd (the director) who was drinking a cup of coffee. As if their actions signaled that the filming was about to start, I decided to sit at a bench and wait for orders. As I was about to go, Lelouch called for me, and I stooped at my heels. When I turned to face him, he seemed to have grown older, for he looked serious, and not as arrogant as before.

"C.C., right?"

He asked.

I nodded and slowly raised my arms to cross against my chest, implying that I was waiting to what he has to say.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier ago."

He began.

"You might not know, but this is quite normal for me. I am usually well-mannered, but occasionally I act quite… childishly."

For a moment I stared at him for I was amused. I didn't know that changing personalities was quite normal for him. Hmm… probably it was a side effect of overdoing internalization of one's character. A pointless thought, but quite funny isn't it?

I actually don't care what other people think about me, so I was surprised that someone like him was apologizing to me. Why would he even bother? There's something quite suspicious about him. Well, I am a suspicious person, so doubting is quite normal for me as well. He was probably just apologizing because as he said he was well mannered. Yet, I still am confused.

Instead of answering him (which I find tiring), I turned my back from him and gave him a peace sign as I continued walking towards the bench.

I haven't barely sat down when the director called us for we would soon be filming.

I wasn't nervous for I played a small part. All I had to do in the scene was to walk past Lelouch, stop in front of him, glance at his direction without fully turning my head, and give him a flirty look and exit. It wasn't so hard. That is why I'm looking forward for all these to be over, so I can eat all those cheesy pizzas.

After I finish my scene, I hurriedly excited the set and walked through the (surprisingly) empty grey hallways of the studio until I found the dressing room.

Sheila wasn't there for she was still at the set retouching the actors' make-ups. I went and looked for my belongings (clothes). I couldn't find it on the table (I swear, I saw them there before I left). So I went and looked for them in the cabinets, drawers and boxes. I found the box to which the gold dress that I was wearing belonged to. I also found my clothes in it. I quickly locked the door and stepped out of the dress that I was wearing and then I wore my working clothes. The hair ornaments and jewelry was still adorned on my head and all over my face. I didn't know where the hair ornaments and jewelry belonged to. I decided to place them inside the pockets of my brown baggy pants.

Next, I struggled with the make-up. It wasn't easy to remove for it was too clingy. After I had removed it my face was red from all the rubbing and wiping. There were still traces of make-up left, but I would deal with it later.

I then proceeded back to the set to return the hair ornaments and jewelry to Sheila. Thinking back now I guess I should have asked permission from her before I changed back to my clothes. But I did ask Lloyd and he said it was okay for me to change back to my clothes.

When I went back to the set I saw Lloyd and his crew were still busy shooting with Lelouch in a scene. Lelouch was with a young man with blue hair. It seemed that in that scene they were conversing with one another. But I looked away and decided to turn my attentions to more important matters; like finding Sheila.

I saw Sheila conversing with a few make-up artists. I tapped her shoulder, and she turned around. For a moment she seemed surprise that I was wearing my clothes again. Then I handed her the hair ornaments and jewelry that was inside my pockets. She then returned the jewelry inside a jewelry box. After she was done returning I told her that the dress was already in its box. She then thanked me for sparing her the trouble. I just smiled back to her (or rather smirked) and didn't say "you're welcome" to her "thank you".

I turned my back to go and sit at the bench for awhile and wait for the filming to be over so that I can claim my prize.

As I sat down, I tried to keep myself entertained, but I was bored. After a few minutes, I saw Euphie running and waving towards my direction. Hmm, probably she was waving to someone. I turned my head to the back and see who it was. But as I turned my head, I found that it was only the wall that I was facing. So she was running towards me then. I didn't even know that we were close. Again, very suspicious.

"Hi."

She begun and sat beside me. I didn't bother to start a conversation with her for I have nothing on mind.

"Wow! You have rosy cheeks."

She said (was she complementing me or mocking me?). I tried to be as friendly as her yet no remarks or replies slipped out of my tongue, so I just smile at her without showing my teeth. I just focus my attention at the scene, trying to be entertained and to patiently wait for it to be over so I can eat my pizzas. Euphie was still beside me, sitting quietly on the bench. For a moment we remained still. I don't know what fascinated her about me that made her gab my arm and drag me out of the set.

I don't know how she could run so fast with her heels and dress still on, when I was clearly struggling to keep my balance.

We came to a halt in front of a white door with a pink star hanging from it. Hmm… this must be Euphie's dressing room. She slowly opened the door and led me in.

When I entered she pointed me to sit at a white leathered sofa. I sat on it as she went in to the divider of the room. In front of me was a sphere shape glass table and was held up by a mermaid. The walls of the room were painted white and there were some painting of flowers hanging from them. The floor was carpeted by a purple colored carpet. The dressing room must be beyond the divider and I think that was sitting at the receiving area of the room.

"Sorry C.C. for dragging you all the way here."

I heard Euphie's voice from beyond the divider. Yet I didn't reply, for I couldn't see the point, for it clearly wasn't okay and I can't tell her that.

"Well anyway,"

She continued.

"Do you want some refreshments?"

Euphie asked as she stepped out of the divider. She was now wearing a white dress with floral patterns on it, and doll shoes. Her hair was still up for she hasn't removed her hair ornaments yet. She then approached the refrigerator that was at the corner of the room (I didn't notice it before). She then pulled out a couple cans of soda. She handed me the other and sat beside me. I opened my can and took a sip, while wondering why I was here.

She opened her soda and drank from it. She then faced me and smiled.

"You know what? I usually don't bring anyone whom I've just met here."

She said.

"So why'd yo drag me here?"

I asked.

For awhile she stared at the soda in her hands, and then she faced me again.

"I don't know really."

She said confused.

"All I know is that I feel a certain familiarity towards you. Silly, I know. I mean, we've only met today. There is no possibility that I know you. Strange isn't it?"

She asked expecting me to agree.

"I don't know."

I replied instead.I can sense that she was confused and was eager to know why I said so.

"It's possible that we have met before."

I told her.

"Yah. But I think I would remember if we did meet. You would too."

She reasoned out. Clearly she thought that it was impossible for us to have met and not remember.

"You would, but I wouldn't."

I replied.

"What do you mean?"

She asked.

" I lost my memory when I was five (I think). I woke up at the banks of a river under a bridge, and for days I wondered around, not knowing who I was and what to do. Luckily some nuns found me and took me in the orphanage. I couldn't remember my name, but I named myself C.C.. No one would adopt me for I was a cold kind of a child. When I reached 16, the nuns found me a job in which I could work and would survive in this world. So that's my life story. Probably I became you're playmate before, and you were too young to remember it."

Euphie was quite for a moment. I felt like probably I have touched a sensitive matter.

"Well, my playmates before were just Lelouch, Suzaku and my younger sister. Although, I was close with my older sister we really didn't play together. Plus, we weren't allowed to mingle with other children. That's why I'm very close to them."

She said, her head was looking down, and I heard her sob. I don't know how to comfort someone who was crying. Should I hug her and say comforting words? No I can't imagine myself doing such. So I just rubbed her back without saying a word. I don't know what happened but I seemed to have worsened the situation for she sobbed louder and was now leaning against me. Her tears were wetting the shoulder of my shirt. Normally I would push a person who'd lean against me, but now I have to be compassionate. I reached in my pockets with my free hand and pulled my clean scarf and handed it to her. She gratefully took it and wiped her tears. She then returned it to me. Luckily, it wasn't so wet and there was no mucus on it.

"Sorry about that."

She said her eyes still wet and her face still wet from crying.

"It's just that I remembered my sister who died."

She said while clearing her eyes.

"Condolence."

I said plainly.

Just then Euphie's phone rang. She quickly wiped her eyes using her hands and sipped her soda before answering her phone.

"Uhm…Hello?"

She began.

"Oh Suzaku, what's up?"

A moment o silence as Euphie listened.

"Huh? Hmm, I don't know. What did Lelouch say?"

Another pause…

"What?(laugh)Hahaha! He said that? Well, who do you have in my mind?"

Pause…

"Yah , Kallen Stadfeld could play the part."

Pause…

"Okay, I'll just meet you there. Mind if I bring C.C. along?"

Pause…

"Okay bye!"

This time Euphie was smiling at me.

"That was Suzaku."

She shared. As if I didn't know.

"He said that Lelouch is giving them a hard time finding an actress who could replace Villeta, because she got pregnant and is on leave now."

I just nodded. Why would I react? It's none of my business right?

"Well, I asked him if we could go up there and just watch."

I again nodded. Geez, I feel like a robot nodding and nodding.

"So, let's go!"

Euphie exclaimed as she grabbed my arms, and dashed out of the room. We then climbed two staircases until we arrived in the conference room. Euphie pulled the glass door and led me in. Then she stood beside Suzaku who was facing Lelouch. Lelouch was at the front and on top of the platform, his hands crossed against his chest and was wearing a white polo shirt and black pants. Oh good, Lloyd's here, finally I can claim those pizzas one's this conference or meeting is over.

"But Lelouch, they are good actresses."

I heard Suzaku reasoned out. Lloyd was just sitting there, nodding his head as he ate something that seemed like pudding.

"Suzaku, how many times do I have tell you? There are only two kinds of actors in this world. Actors that are trained for the role, and actors who are meant for the role. They're certainly not meant for the role. They lack the certain aura that the character posses."

Lelouch reasoned out.

"Could you stop being poetic? If they are good actresses they will be able to deliver their characters well."

"But the characters must not be delivered or portrayed… but must be live,"

Lelouch replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Suzaku asked irritated.

"Oh Suzaku, a really good actor does not portray a character perfectly, but he himself is the character. A good actor is the character himself, and not acts to be him."

Hmm, I didn't know Lelouch could be so poetic, makes a point yet, at the same time confusing.

"Well, who do you have in my mind?"

Suzaku said, finally giving up. Lelouch with his arms crossed against his chest, closed his eyes and thought deeply. Euphie who was beside me nudge Suzaku's arm and told him…

"Don't be so upset. You do know that one's Lelouch has woken up he would always assert what he thinks is right or rather, what he wants."

She whispered to his ear.

"That's why I now regret waking him up."

Suzaku replied.

"It was easier to manipulate him while he was still asleep."

He continued.

I felt like I was out of place, but my emotions didn't betray my facial expressions. So I just stood there waiting for all this to be over so that I can approach Llyod and take my pizzas, ride a taxi(because it seemed late and it would be tiring to carry all those pizzas)and when I get home I'll sleep.

I looked back at Leouch he was still thinking deeply. Suzaku was waiting for his answer, and Lloyd was still eating.

I was lost in thought thinking about those delicious pizzas, when suddenly I heard Lelouch shout.

"You!"

He said I think I saw him pointing at Euphie, what did she do? How long have I drifted to sleep? But then something told me that it wasn't her he was pointing to.

Then I looked at Lelouch and for a moment we stared at each other eye to eye. His violet orbs seemed familiar to me, and he held my gold ones as well. Just as then as if to break the connection, Euphie exclaimed.

"What a brilliant idea Lelouch! Oh C.C. we're going to have so much fun!"

Euphie said as she grabbed my hands, gosh, I am more confused now.

"Wait!"

Suzaku interrupted.

"But she doesn't have any experience yet."

Suzaku reasoned out, and I think that he was referring to me.

"I have decided."

Lelouch said.

With that Lelouch turned his back and went to go.

After a few moments, Suzaku went out as well. Only Euphie, Lloyd and I were left.

"Come!"

Euphie said as she grabbed my arm and started to the door.

"Wait."

I told her before she can completely take me away.

"What?"

She asked.

"My pizza."

I told her as I walked towards Lloyd who was still sitting on his chair and eating pudding. When my shadow blocked the light that lighted him as he ate, it's as if he understood my meaning for he gestured at the corner back of the room and there lay my pizzas. There were about 15 boxes tied together by a string. He then handed me an envelope which contained my payment. I said my thanks, took my pizza by holding the string that bundled it together.

As we excited the room, Euphie proposed that she drop me off at my place. I was thinking as well of saving time, effort and of course money so I agreed. When we reached the ground floor she made me wait outside of her room for she still needs to get some of her things before we go.

As I waited for her outside, my stomach was begging to be fed so I decided to open a box and eat the pizza. As I got a slice of pizza and have just felt the cheese and ham melt in my mouth, mixed with the heavy and crispy dough of the pizza, I saw Lelouch nearing me.

He stopped in front of me eyeing my bitten pizza. And as fast like a crow, he seized it and turned to go. He then called back to me, while proceeding on his way.

"Thank you for the pizza."

He said.

"I thought you were well-mannered."

I remarked.

"I did say thank-you, didn't I?"

He replied and continued on his way. Oh well, at least I still have all these pizzas to myself. By the time I had finish the whole box, Euphie emerged from her room, carrying a black sling bag, and was wearing a black coat which seemed like fur and black thick boots as well. She then handed me a brown leather jacket which was earlier tucked between her arms. She told me that it was cold outside and that it would keep me warm. I'm not one to turn down any act of kindness for I usually don't receive any so I thanked her for it.

On the way home Euphie and I didn't talk much for she was asleep all the way. Her driver was kind enough to drop me in front of the tumbled down condo I lived at. I said my thanks, and am now here in my room, feeling my sheets, trying to relax, and finally, I welcomed sleep. Tomorrow I would try and understand what actually happened today.

* * *

----------inside a black car (imagine any car that you would like)---------

"I know it was you."

Suzaku said to the man who sat opposite to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know what you're capable of, and clearly you manipulated the situation well."

Suzaku continued, clearly doubting the person.

"That I can't do, but I do admit… every things going according to plan."

The man said as the car disappeared into the road leaving trails of dusts.

* * *

**Hi everyone! How am I doing so far?**

**It has been a long time hasn't it? I've been working to improve my writing skills, it took me three days to brain storm this and a day to write, if you find anything confusing, feel free to ask. If you find any error, I do apologize and feel free to criticize. And if you find this chapter nice, please feel free to review. And please more reviews might hasten my updates (Because I'm really lazy cause I lack inspiration and motivation). Mwuah!**

**Maraming Salamat po!**


End file.
